


Unwritten

by Innerk



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 14:34:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21393775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Innerk/pseuds/Innerk
Kudos: 11





	Unwritten

——潜规则不可说部分

marinette也坦然接受了越凑越近的男友的吻，她被扑过来的他身上的气味熏的昏昏沉沉——和她一样的沐浴乳味，外加男孩儿自己喜欢的，因为洗了澡而显得很淡的香水味。  
她回扣住他的手，乖巧的在他用舌轻扣她的牙关时张开了嘴，任由他的舌在自己嘴里探索，和她的小舌纠缠。她被吻的微微仰起了头，入耳的尽是啧啧的水声，她后知后觉的脸红了，不知道是因为喘不上气还是因为害羞。  
marinette感到adrien轻轻的舔舐了她的上颚，这让她有些痒，她忍不住的发抖，回吻他，去轻轻啮咬他形状姣好的嘴唇。  
过了一会儿，adrien坏笑着撑起身子来，满意的看着被他吻的红着脸躺在床上毫无招架的女友，不得不说，这让他作为男人的尊严膨胀着。她的眼睛泛着湿润的光，轻轻的喘着气，却始终着迷的注视着adrien。  
adrien放开她被他扣着的手，女孩儿突然用手捂住了脸，躲开他的视线，自言自语道，“无论做多少次，我都受不了你这个表情。”  
adrien愣了一下，他不知道自己现在是什么表情，但一定是被欲望填满了。他脸上的坏笑更得意了，他毫不费力的扣住了女孩儿的手，单手将她们钉在女孩儿的头顶上，在女孩儿迷茫的眼神里，又凑过去亲吻她。

不得不说，他也一样，无论做多少次，他也永远受不了女孩儿的害羞表情，这永远会让他泛起严重的嗜虐心，忍不住想让她露出更多可爱的表情，发出更多可爱的声音。  
他伸出空闲的另一只手，从女孩儿的吊带裙睡裙底下探入，手指似有似无的触碰、划过女孩儿细腻的皮肤，最后停在了女孩儿娇挺的胸脯上。他露出了坏笑，温柔的圈住了女孩儿的胸部，用大拇指轻轻的在花蕊边上打起转来，直到粉嫩的花心慢慢的战栗起来，他才松开扣着女孩儿的手，因为此时女孩儿已经腿软的没有力气了，不会再做无谓的挣扎。  
adrien慢慢的解开女孩肩上的细肩带，将她的衣物慢慢的褪下，像在拆一件包装的完美的礼品一样的悠闲。  
他看了看女孩儿害羞的反应，才又得意的低下了头，去舔舐柔软的胸部，逗弄她的花蕊，另一只手也拨弄着另一颗花蕊，直到听到女孩儿开始低低的喘起来，浑身泛起了好看的粉色，才满意的放开了她。  
他拉着marinette无力的手放到自己的衬衫纽扣上，给了女孩儿一个鼓励的眼神，就不再多说，自顾自的将手在她的身上游移着，使女孩儿不住的打着哆嗦，艰难的开始解他的纽扣。  
他的手慢慢的滑到了危险的地方去，女孩儿的睡裙还半褪在她的腰间，他越过那件睡裙，手却继续向下探着，缓缓地探进了女孩儿可爱的底裤里。在女孩儿湿漉漉的眼神下，毫不客气的戳进了女孩儿湿润的密道里。  
“啊！”marinette小声的叫到，她被突如其来的打探刺激的溃不成军，但adrien的另一只手却仍然按在她解钮扣的手上，不让她停止解钮扣的手。  
她只能忍受着男友越来越深的刺探，颤抖着手继续为他解开了纽扣，直到彻底解开所有的纽扣，adrien才放过她似的松开了按在她手上的手。  
但另一只手却愈发的不客气起来，他快速的戳刺着，在女孩儿温暖的密道里探索着，时不时带出一些水声来。  
marinette再也受不了了，她拉过adrien的衬衫领子，讨好的抬起头向他索吻，腿也在他的刺探下越绷越紧，终于在他一次最深的刺入里到达了高潮。  
她倒回床上，大口的喘着气，浑身都松软着。她注视着男友泛着得意的碧绿色眼睛，突然心里泛出些不服气来，为什么每次都是她被弄得一塌糊涂，而这个人却老是气定神闲的在这里使坏。  
她突然用腿勾住了adrien的腰，用腰上的巧劲把他翻身按在了身下，在男友诧异的眼神里终于心里有了点得意起来。  
marinette看了看被按住也无意挣扎，反而坦然接受的男友，总感觉哪里不太对，但她也没来得及细想，只被‘使坏’这一个想法冲昏了头。  
她双手按在了他因锻炼而变得形状分明的腹肌上，缓缓地在他的腹部点着火。又低下头，凑到男友的眼前，低头亲亲啄了一下她最爱的唇。就又无情的离开它，反而去啮咬起了他的喉结，她轻舔着，啃噬着，在他身上纵火，直到听到adrien无法忍受似的发出了咕噜声。  
她得意的笑了笑，望向了男友的眼睛，却没有打算就这样收手。  
她把小巧的手向下探，伸入了他宽松的睡裤里，小心的握住了那里的硬物。  
“呃…”adrien忍不住谓叹着，他用着迷的眼神注视着女友，却没有阻止她。  
marinette的脸红的发烫，但她强忍着害羞，开始套弄起那根硬物，直到她被手里的温度烫的再也受不了了，她才松开手，虚虚的跨坐在他的腰上，去对上男友沉迷的目光。  
marinette故作冷静地说，“你会受到惩罚的，小猫咪。”但实际上，她已经害羞的不得了了。她很少做这样主动的事，毕竟在床事上，adrien也贯彻了绅士风度，始终让她做享受的那一方。  
她终于做下决定，慢慢的将他的硬物吞入她的身体。但那太大了，她还是觉得有些困难，根本难以想象以前她是怎么容下这根巨物的。于是她坐下的速度非常的慢。吞了大半根之后，她用求饶的眼神望向了男友，渴望从他那里得到帮助。  
adrien根本不知道这算哪门子的惩罚，或者对他来说用‘奖励’来形容才更适合。他用手握住了女孩纤细的腰，舔了舔有些干燥的唇，“好吧，那我心甘情愿接受我的惩罚，女士。”他的眼里泛起了恶作剧的光，在marinette尚未作出反应之前，他就握着她的腰，强迫的将她按了下来。  
“呜—”marinette受不了的叫出了声，这一下太突然了，她的腰一下子失去了力气，向男友倒去。  
adrien坐起来，扶住无力的女友，他还是坏笑着，凑到她的耳边，坏心眼的问道，“怎么了，我的公主，你不继续惩罚你的猫咪了吗？”  
marinette气急败坏的望着他，出于自尊，她又按着adrien的肩推开了他，她微微喘息着，将他再一次摁倒。  
她的手撑在他坚硬的腹肌上，努力的使自己稍微坐起来一点，又慢吞吞的坐下，很艰难的上下移动着。  
“呃…”但她还是被磨的有些受不了了，在adrien用力的一次上顶之后。她望着那双写满了欲望的绿色眼睛，终于丢盔弃甲的倒回了他的身上。  
adrien怀抱着她，他再一次坐起来，又在她耳边低语，“好吧，”他说，连语调都有些上扬，“如果你不继续你的惩罚，只好我来对你恶作剧了。”  
“什？呜——”marinette没反应过来，就被男友握着腰疯狂的抽刺着，她受不了的呻吟着，但她的坏猫咪显然完全不打算放过她。  
上位使得她吞的非常深，adrien又毫不留情的顶弄着，marinette感觉自己已经要失去意识了，她只能揽着他，讨好的抱紧了，渴望他能快点放过她。  
“太深——adrie——”marinette的话语也被顶得支离破碎，她的腿颤抖着，“呜——”终于在adrien更用力的一个深刺里和他一起到达了高潮。  
他们两个人都喘着气，marinette身上都蒙上了一层薄汗，她依靠着adrien，完全失去了力气。

大概休息了一会儿，adrien看似好心的提问，“你先洗个澡吗？我的女士？”  
“好的？”marinette不明就里的回答道。不得不承认，她的脑子现在运作的非常艰难，还没反应过来，就被adrien托着臀部抱了起来。  
“哦！”她赶紧的用腿盘住了他的腰，虽然她的腿仍没什么力气，但好在adrien足够有力气可以稳稳的抱住她。  
但她很快感到不对劲，因为adrien仍没有离开他的身体，她刚要出声提醒，adrien就走向了浴室。“呜——”她收不了的呜咽着，她的手颤抖着搂着他的脖子，讨好的去吻他的唇。  
adrien看似温柔的回吻着她，身下却依然恶作剧的没有放过她。  
伴随着每一步移动，adrien都会微微抽出她的身体，又刺回去。marinette肯定他是故意的，他甚至还故意绕了路，因为她从没有感觉卧室和浴室之间这么遥远过。  
她无力的呻吟着，终于被adrien抱入了放满温水的浴缸。她没有睁眼看就能肯定，这只坏猫现在一定是得意的坏笑着。  
adrien也确实坏笑着，他将女友放入了浴缸，甚至欣赏着自己在她身上留下的杰作。他的目光侵略性的游移在她洁白柔软的身体上，最后，他也坐进了浴缸，凑到闭着眼休息的女友耳边，恶意的用她最受不了的低音在她耳边低语着，“猫咪的恶作剧，可还没有结束。”他又吻上她，强迫使她迎合自己的吻，直到睁开眼睛。他望向她迷茫的双眼，又附上身去———

长夜漫漫，猫咪的恶作剧不像公主的惩罚那样的善解人意，他们总是最擅长折磨到人丢盔弃甲的求饶，才会满足的舔着爪子离开不是吗？


End file.
